


And this one will talk ('til his voice is hoarse)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, this is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Kara meets an enchanting stranger at Mon-el's funeral





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just my thoughts on an important character from the comics that probably won't make it onto the show :/

It was a bright sunny day at National City's cemetery a.k.a. Dead Plot Spot. Birds were chirping, teenagers were getting friction on in their jeans behind the mausoleum, and Mon-el was dead. Kara and the gang were gathered around for the ceremonial dumping of the body, waiting to bury the mess he became after he ate lead paint chips like a 5 year old and his body melted, eagerly looking forward to forgetting everything about him and moving on with their lives. Better lives.

Kara looked across the expanse of soft green, rolling hills and what she saw took her breath away. In the distance, majestically galloping toward her, almost in slow motion, was a white horse. He was beautiful, but in a manly horse way. Like, if Fabio was a horse, that's the shit she's seeing right now. Wow. She stood, captivated. Entranced.

The Horse finally approached her, reared up on his hind legs and winked at her.

"My name is Comet. I am also from Krypton I think. I'm definitely a horse and not a man trapped in a horse body though. I can fly. Would you like to ride me?"

"Sure, I wasn't in the middle of anything important or anything." Kara replied, like this is all completely normal.

Kara climbed astride the gallant steed and together they flew up into the sky.

Comet whispered under his breath, "I love you."

"What?" asked Kara.

The end


End file.
